


Día 1: "You are my new pillow"

by Sky_Black1999



Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Sweet, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Hanamaki experimenta la verdadera comodidad al lado de su mejor amigo.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: MatsuHana Fluff Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979299
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Día 1: "You are my new pillow"

Si a Hanamaki le pidieran definir la palabra comodidad, no podría hacerlo tan fácil como muchos creerían. De hecho, sería básicamente una tarea imposible porque para él, la comodidad no se trataba de una definición precisa, sino de un cúmulo de sentimientos invaluables. O más bien, de momentos. 

Y eso solo sucedía cuando estaba al lado de Issei Matsukawa, su mejor amigo.

—Hey —masculló Matsukawa con tono perezoso, removiéndose—. Pesas. 

Hanamaki lo ignoró por completo y se recostó más a su lado, pegándose por completo al costado del cuerpo del pelinegro. Este solo gruñó al notar que no se alejaba, mas no mencionó nada más al respecto.

Estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Matsukawa, simplemente uno al lado del otro. Hanamaki escuchaba música con un solo audífono y el otro se lo había ofrecido a su amigo, aunque él lo rechazó diciendo que lo distraía ya que estaba leyendo un libro. Aun así, lo dejó encima de su hombro para que al menos pudiera escuchar de lejos la melodía.

No sabían exactamente la hora que era, solo se habían ido directamente allí después de que las clases terminaran. Era una rutina que habían adaptado desde mucho tiempo atrás el solo pasar el rato de esa forma. No hacían nada muy diferente de lo que los jóvenes normales hacían. 

A veces iban al karaoke o al arcade. En otras ocasiones se iban a la primera tienda de conveniencia que encontraran en el camino para comprar la primera cosa que vieran en los escaparates; era una especie de juego que habían tomado y que les divertía bastante. Y en ciertos momentos, tales como el actual, lo único que hacían era estar un rato en la casa del otro mientras escuchaban música, veían alguna película o solo hablaban. 

Y eso era suficiente. Incluso si eran cosas simples y quizá aburridas para muchos, para Hanamaki nada más tenía valor que esos instantes junto a Matsukawa.

Él lo llamaba comodidad; porque únicamente al lado de su mejor amigo era capaz de percibir una paz y tranquilidad fuera de lo normal. Matsukawa no tenía que pronunciar palabra alguna, con su presencia era suficiente para que Hanamaki pudiera estar relajado.

Y no lo disimulaba, por supuesto.

Suspiró bajito, moviendo los dedos que tenía apoyados en el muslo al ritmo de la música. Era una de esas canciones de Occidente que a Matsukawa le encantaba escuchar. Realmente no sabía lo que decía, pero la sola música le provocaba una agradable sensación que se asentaba en su estómago.

—Lo sé, he subido de peso —contestó el otro chico después de unos segundos en silencio, emitiendo una corta risa—. Pero es tu culpa por ser tan cómodo. Tu cuerpo me relaja. 

—¿Sabes que te estás apoyando en mi hombro? Estás tocando puro hueso —farfulló Matsukawa, continuando con la lectura del libro sin inmutarse siquiera. Hanamaki amplió la sonrisa, resoplando—. No creo que sea precisamente cómodo. 

—Cállate, lo eres —respondió Hanamaki, dándole un golpecito en la pierna. Aunque lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, aún no se atrevía a decirle que no se trataba precisamente de estar apoyado de forma correcta o no; se trataba de él, solo de él—. ¿Qué lees? 

Matsukawa se encogió de hombros. 

—Un libro —contestó con ese tono de voz que no era burlón ni sarcástico; él hablaba así, con cierta ligereza que se le hacía bastante particular. 

—Muy gracioso —farfulló, volteando el libro para ver la portada y ganándose un regaño del pelinegro—. ¿Umm, Sherlock Holmes? No esperaba eso de ti, Mattsun.

—¿Qué demonios no esperabas de mí?

Hanamaki no contestó, solo dio otra risa suave que sacudió un poco su cuerpo. Debido a la posición, sus brazos se rozaban y la piel fría del pelinegro se combinaba con su propia calidez. Y le gustaba eso, le gustaba poder sentir de cerca a su amigo y que no hubiera manera de estar incómodos. Aquello le hacía desear querer un poco más, probar hasta qué punto podía llegar esa sensación abrigadora dentro de él.

Hanamaki parpadeó, recorriendo con calma la habitación de Matsukawa. Casi todas las cosas que adornaban el cuarto de este eran antiguas, objetos ya usados que el pelinegro se encontraba en la calle o compraba en tiendas de segunda mano. Tenía un tocadiscos junto a unos álbumes viejos de bandas de rock de los 80 que de vez en cuando escuchaban. Se acostaban en la cama, ambos mirando el techo mientras disfrutaban de la música que los llevaba a una época a la que ellos no pertenecieron.

También tenía muchos afiches, una estantería repleta de artículos que no tenían ninguna utilidad, pero que a Matsukawa le gustaba mantener. Además, tenía otro lado de la estantería lleno de libros que compraba en una librería que se encargaba de llevar libros usados. Decía que le gustaba eso porque de vez en cuando se encontraba notas a pie de página que le hacían dar una leve idea de la clase de persona que había tenido el libro con anterioridad.

Así era Issei Matsukawa. Un tipo bastante interesante, aunque también muy chapado a la antigua. Era silencioso, prudente y calmado. Sin embargo, cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy exasperante, bromista y sarcástico; además que le fascinaba provocar a las personas hasta su límite. Él lo había vivido en muchas ocasiones.

Pero todos esos detalles eran lo que conformaban la entera personalidad de su mejor amigo. Y a su vez, de la persona que estaba completa y absurdamente enamorado. 

Estar con Matsukawa siempre era especial. Nada podría reemplazar aquellos instantes. 

—Hey —le llamó Hanamaki de repente, queriendo confirmar algo que se le había venido de repente a la mente.

—Umm —contestó Matsukawa de forma distraída. A pesar de estar inmerso en la lectura, había comenzado a hacer círculos en el muslo de Hanamaki, logrando que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—Estaba pensando... ¿Estás bien pasando el rato así conmigo? Solo estando así, me refiero —preguntó, tragando saliva con pesadez. Había detenido incluso la música porque quería enfocarse en Matsukawa—. Digo, siempre podrías estar en otro lugar o haciendo algo diferente... 

—¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? —Le interrumpió el pelinegro, volteando a verlo de reojo.

Hanamaki no alejó su cabeza del hombro de este, manteniendo la mirada fija en el ir y venir de los largos dedos de Matsukawa sobre su pierna. A pesar de tener el pantalón de la escuela puesto, casi se sentía como si aquellos dedos rasposos lo estuvieran tocando directamente. 

—Bueno, no sé... Solo que para mí, estos momentos así son importantes, sabes —masculló Hanamaki, sin saber realmente cómo hacer llegar su idea. El bochorno golpeó su rostro, abarcándolo hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas; su piel era tan clara que se podía notar al instante el sonrojo—. Pero a veces pienso que... tal vez quisieras estar en otro lugar o haciendo algo diferente. No solo sentándote conmigo así nada más. 

Hanamaki se preguntó por qué demonios había llegado a ese punto. Aunque no era algo tan demente en realidad. Porque lo que él sentía al estar junto a Matsukawa de ese modo era la más pura comodidad; aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mismo para él y no podía evitar sentirse algo indeciso al respecto. No quería ser una especie de molestia...

—Eres una molestia, idiota —musitó de repente Matsukawa, sorprendiendo a Hanamaki por la semejante coincidencia. Suspiró alto, moviéndose un poco para que sus rostros quedaran a la par y pudieran verse a los ojos. Tener aquellos orbes oscuros contemplándolo con seriedad lo puso más nervioso que nunca—. No sé por qué saliste con ese tema de la nada, pero no, no me gustaría estar en otro lugar. Estoy bien aquí a tu lado. ¿Dónde más podría estar, además?

Casi podía jurar que ante la respuesta su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez. Y el solo tener la cara de Matsukawa a unos cuantos centímetros de él le produjo una nueva sensación que no había experimentado antes. No podría describirlo de la forma correcta, mas era una especie de retorcijón en su estómago junto a un agradable cosquilleo que empezaba en la punta de sus dedos. 

Y lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba acariciar sus mejillas. 

—Además, soy tu nueva almohada personal —continuó su amigo, alzando las comisuras en una sonrisa ladina que incrementó lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de él en ese instante—. Debo cumplir con mi tarea, ¿no? 

Hanamaki no pudo detener la sonrisa que surcó sus labios mientras bajaba la cabeza. Se pasó la mano por la boca, intentando que su rostro no se viera tan patético o fuera demasiado obvio. 

—Eres un tonto —susurró, dándole un golpecito suave en el hombro. 

Matsukawa también sonrió de par en par, volviendo a su posición y alzando de nuevo el libro. Hanamaki tomó eso como señal de regresar también al lugar en el que estaba, recostado en el hombro del pelinegro. Se puso de nuevo los audífonos, incapaz de borrar la tonta mueca feliz que abarcaba su rostro. 

—Supongo que los dos somos tontos —mencionó de nuevo, percibiendo cómo aquella sensación particular viajaba por sus venas y erizaba sus vellos. Era algo que solo ocurría cuando estaba con Matsukawa, solo él le provocaba tales cosas—. Estamos siendo tontos juntos. 

Matsukawa no respondió de inmediato y pareció continuar con la lectura. Hanamaki se relajó por completo contra el cuerpo contrario, exhalando con suavidad. Cerró los ojos conforme cantaba por lo bajo en un inglés muy malo la canción que se estaba reproduciendo. 

Aun así, incluso con los ojos cerrados y en medio de un sueño difuso, pudo notar al instante cómo Matsukawa giraba un poco la cabeza solo para observarlo. Hanamaki respiraba con tranquilidad, con tanta parsimonia que parecía que el hombro fuera el lugar más cómodo de todos para conciliar el sueño. 

Y también pudo percatarse de inmediato cómo su amigo alzaba con cuidado la mano y rozaba con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla. Aunque probablemente era algo que debía haberlo conmocionado, él lo único que hizo fue sonreír de lado y relajarse aún más contra Matsukawa mientras se dejaba llevar por los ritmos suaves de la música. 

—Sí, soy un tonto —murmuró Matsukawa unos segundos más tarde, retirando su toque y al parecer retomando la lectura donde la había dejado. Aunque de alguna forma no podía concentrarse del todo porque de nuevo se escuchó que decía—: Un tonto enamorado, sí. 

La música continuó reproduciéndose sin parar y el sol se fue escondiendo tras las montañas mientras ellos se mantenían en la misma posición durante un buen rato. Y a medida que los minutos pasaban, Hanamaki fue capaz de percibir un sentimiento más de calidez que lo invadía por completo. El tipo de calidez que aparecía solo con las personas indicadas.

Y él estaba con su persona indicada, estaba seguro de ello. 

Sonrió de lado, respirando con lentitud. 

Sí, todo era muy brillante y acogedor. 


End file.
